


My Treasure

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [9]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Light Choking, M/M, Nandor has chest hair, Nipple Play, No Plot, Roughness, Scratching, Shameless Kissing, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Guillermo gives Nandor a blowjob
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	My Treasure

Nadja, Laszlo, and Jenna went out to grab a bite and do some training in the park. 

This left Nandor and Guillermo alone for the first time in days. Feeling a little frisky, Nandor decided to reward his former familiars’ hard work with a kiss.

The kiss was slow at first, but within a matter of seconds, it turned into a fight for control. Soon tongues and teeth clashed together in the battle for dominance. Air wasn’t of any concern to either of them at this very moment. They both wanted each other, in every word of the sense. A groan left Nandor in such an animalistic manner, Guillermo, underneath him, couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped deep within his throat. 

Reaching up, Guillermo put his right hand against the throat of the other, gripping it ever so slightly. Giving a small chuckle, he felt a hand soon found its way to his throat as well. Pulling back slightly, he loosened his grip as the hand tightened around his airway, choking him ever so slightly. Smiling Guillermo closed his eyes, giving Nandor complete control.

Guillermo’s’ body is forcefully shoved against a wall hard enough; they felt a dent was left from their joined weight. A knee was shoved in between Guillermo’s legs while kisses and small bits were trailing his jawline. Holding in a moan, Guillermo let a shuddering breath leave his lips. 

Pulling away, Nandor moved to whisper and bite Guillermos’ ear,” Now now, don’t you go holding back on me now.” Breathing deeply, he continued,” I wanna hear every sound you make.” 

Smiling, Guillermo opened his eyes ever so lazily,” Whatever you say….” Leaning forward, he kissed the taller of the two soft and gently, meanwhile his hands were wandering up Nandors’ shirt. As he dragged his nails against Nandors’ hairy chest, he earned a small hiss of pain. Grinning wildly through their kiss Nandor snuck his tongue through Guillermos’ bittersweet lips. Pleased Guillermo moaned as he pinched one of Nandors’ nipples.

Pulling back, Nandor smiled again as he whispered against Guillermos’ lips,” Now that’s more like it.” Pushing his knee further up against Guillermos’ groin caused a sharp curse to leave the trembling body beneath him. With a wicked look in his eye’s Nandor roamed his hands down far enough, he began to tug at Guillermos’ sweater. “My treasure, tell me what you want.”

With a shaky breath, Guillermo whimpered,” I want you.”

Humming in delight, Nandor snuck his hands up the back of Guillermos’ shirt as he demanded,” Again.”

Closing his eyes’ Guillermo barred his neck to show submission,” I want you, and you alone.”

A hungry growl rumbled through Nandors’ chest at the sight, digging his nails into Guillermos’ back earned him a hiss of both pleasure and pain. 

A moan left Guillermo as he felt Nandors’ nails drag down the length of his spine.” Fucking hell,” he whines. Returning the favor, Guillermo tugged at Nandors’ nipples with both hands as they clashed into another rough and heated kiss. They only broke apart for short brief moments to take each other’s shirts off. Guillermo struggled to get Nandors’ belt to loosen, while Nandor groped everything he could touch. The sensation of Nandor roaming his rough hands up and down his sides made him shutter while a moan muffled its way through their kiss. 

The moment Guillermo was able to get Nandors’ belt undone, he didn’t hesitate to drop to his knees as he tugged them down. The sight of his former masters’ cock made him blush; even so, he looked up before biting his bottom lip in a lude manner. That sight alone nearly made Nandor go over the edge; he had to bite his tongue to ground himself. 

Nandors’ erection twitched under Guillermos’ gentle touch. Being careful at first, he slowly moved with an upward twisting motion. Once he was ready, Guillermo opened his mouth to run his tongue along the length of Nandors’ cock, making it twitch. Repeating this in a slower motion made Nandor shiver and curse. Before Nandor could say anything further, Guillermo moved his mouth over his erection. Taking Nandor in all at once before closing his lips, bobbing his head back and forth, he started to suck. 

Throwing his head back, Nandor let an unholy noise leave him as he edged closer. Just before he could cum, Guillermo released his cock with a satisfying pop. Groaning in frustration, Nandor snapped his head forward while he bit out,” Why in Satan’s name did you stop?”

Looking up, Guillermo smirked. As he started to slowly stroke Nandor, he muttered, “I can practically hear Laszlos’ booming voice just outside the house. We might have to cut this short.”

Nodding Nandor bit his lip, before he could reply Guillermo rolled his tongue over the tip of his cock. It was causing the air in his lungs to catch in his throat. Guillermo licked circles around the head of his cock while he quickened his pace, each stroke getting quicker and rougher. As he closed his lips around Nandors’ tip, he felt the salty cum shoot into his mouth. Raising his gaze, he looked directly into Nandors’ eyes as he swallowed. 

Breathing heavily Nandor kneeled on shaky legs, taking Guillermos’ face into his hands; he kissed him gently. He could taste himself in the kiss. Just as they pulled apart, the front door opened, making them both laugh. Kissing Guillermos’ forehead, he promised,” The next time we’re alone, I’ll make sure to thank you properly.”


End file.
